WELCOME TO JACK SPICER'S LIFE !
by 666blackcat666
Summary: read to find out ! i dont know any thing. credit to the ownes of xiaolin showdown and the little mermaid.
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

Jacks mom Alexi is a druggy. Jacks dad Ace is a drug dealer all over the world. Since Ashley die from a drug overdoce on Jacks fourteenth birthday, Ace rapes Jacks on a daily base for killing his wife. Wuya gets her body back before Jack started to get raped by Ace. One day during a showdown Raimundo see bloods on Jacks jeans. Raimundo wants to know what's going on, but Jack once to keep it a secret about his father rapping him every day. Raimundo finds Jack, Covered in scars, blood, semen, and whisky bottles all over the floor. Raimundo asked what happen and all Jacks said was my father. Raimundo picked up Jack and carried him to the temple after covering him with a blanking, grabbing some clothes for Jack and left. When Raimundo arrived at the temple, Jack was asleep peacefully in Raimundo's arms. Omi, Clay, Kimiko, Master Fung and Dojo all saw that Raimundo was covered in blood. Raimundo tells everyone what happen to Jack. Kimiko broke into tears, Clay trying to comfort her. As Omi went to go get some Tea as Master Fung told Raimundo to put Jack in his room and tell the whole story. What will happen next? Let's find out!

Chapter one

Its wasn't my fault

Jacks Pro

I woke up to the door hitting the wall. I could tell it was Ace…my father; well I wouldn't call him my father since he always rapes me since I was fourteen. It's been three years since my mother Alexi dies from a drug over dose. I was in the kitchen doing the dishes since Ace can't do them. I hear him come up behind me…whisky covers his breath as his arms goes around my neck, so he wouldn't fall down or anything. "How is _**MY**_ little whore doing tonight" Ace said in a slurred voice. He calls me anything in his book whore, bitch, slut and his little angel. He calls me them when I been well or he wants something from me. I wish my life would end. "Nothing Master, just housework like you told me to." I said hoping he would not rape me tonight. "Oh really….well I'll just have to fix that then." He said grabbing the back of my shirt dragging me to the couch. I was roughly shoved onto the couch. I held back a scream when he enters me. I learn over the years that Ace like to be in control of what's going on in___**HIS**_house and _**HIS**_ toys. After an hour he leaves me on the couch bleeding, crying, semen running down my legs, and new buries on my thighs. I slowly get off the couch heading to my room, which was the basement. I go to the shower and sit down on the floor crying more as I wash off the blood, and semen. I hear my robots ask if I need anything, I just tell them that I need some clothes and some pain killers. I get dressed in jeans and a black shirt and head for bed. Soon I fall into a dreamless sleep. Dreaming what life was back when I was five and had a normal life. Everything changed when I was seven…my world was coming apart. I couldn't take the pain in my life. My mother started doing drugs when I was eight and my father was a drug dealer when I was born…so I guess I have a fucked up life. I sigh tomorrow is going to be hard.

Raimundo's pro

I can't believe that a new Wu has finale come out. Since I'm the leader I have to make up a plan to get the Wu before Spicer gets get. "Do you know where the Wu is at Dojo" Clay asked as Kimiko was looking things up on the news. Omi was…just Omi. "It's somewhere in the Mall of America" Kimiko said showing us a map of the mall. "We will have to look for it everywhere….we will have to look in every store" I said. Once we get to the mall Kimiko, Clay, Omi, and I all split up and everyone will meet at the entrance of the mall. Dojo was with me…I was looking in hot topic when I saw Jack Spicer….SHOPPING!?!?! "What are you doing here Spicer" I said "I always shop here. I need so new clothes. Anyways if you're here for the Wu, Chase has it already. He came with Wuya and got the Wu, but it was a fake one." Jack said. "What do you mean fake?" I asked. "The Real Wu is right here" Jack said as he pointed to a black necklace with a beautiful red stone in the middle of necklace. MY mom gave it to me when I was seven before everything went downhill" he added. "What do you mean downhill" I asked. "You not need to find out. If you do Ace will kill you." Jack said as he paid for the clothes and went out the door. "Hey Jack wait up." I said as I ran after him "Dojo tell the other I get this handle" he added as he watched Dojo head for the others. I saw Jack turn around "What is it that you want, if you want the Wu you can't have it, because it the only thing I have left of my normal life" he said as he headed for the food court. "What does the Wu do?" I asked as I decided to grab a bit to eat. "If someone gets hurt or injured it heels the wound, but leaves a tattoo" he said as he points the one on his arm, a black dragon with ruby eyes. "Why can't we have the Wu, I know you said you mom but there has to be a reason." I said as he stops eating his double cheese burger. "Don't tell anyone, my mum was a druggie went I was ten, she died from a drug overdoce when I was eleven and my dad rapes me because he said it's my fault. I saw you looking at the blood stain on my jeans" Jack said as I just stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't you tell anyone" I asked. "No one cares for me. All my family thinks it was me who took my mother away from them. All the guys in my family have sex with me and pay my father Ace." Jack said as he got up and grabbed his shopping and handed me a small bag. "Here is all the Wu I have you can have them I don't need them anymore." He said as I watched him go back to the hell home of a home. "I need to asked master Fung what to do" I said as I run to the others and told Dojo we need to get home fast. "Rai what's the matter…Dojo said that you spent the day with SPICER!" Kimiko kinda said but yelled the last part. "It's only between me and him and you CAN STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" I yelled at her. Everyone was shocked about my outburst. "You don't need to yell at me, what's it the bag" she asked me. "All of Jacks Wu but one, 癒しのネックレス or know as the necklace of healing that heals any wound and leaves a tattoo" I said as we fly over the river bank next to the Spicer's house. I see jack only in his boxers and all the tattoos from the necklace. "Dojo take every one back to the temple and tell master Fung I need to talk to him after I'm done talking to jack also tell him to keep the rest away from Jack" I said as I jump off Dojo and land in the water. I hear Jack scream as I swim over to him. "What are you doing here." He asked me. "Nothing just might wanted to thank you for the Wu" I said as I come out of the water looking at all the tattoos on him "Well you did so you can leave now" he said as he started to walk way behind a tree to get dress. I smile no wonder I had a crush on him since I saw him, I could always tell something was wrong with him. I see him in some faded blue jeans and a black shirt with the hooded tied around his waist. "Why are you smiling like that" he asked as I start to walk towards him. "How about I walk you home" I said as I grab his hand and walk towards his house. "You should get back home before Ace comes out." He said. "Why do you call you father your by his first name" I asked as he stops. "If I don't he'll have his way with me….I haven't had a normal life since I was seven…seven years I wanted to have a normal family and a normal life." He said as he looks at the ground. I sigh "What I told you that I could kill you father and live a normal life somewhere else." I said as I look at his eyes. "I…I got to go" he said as he lets go of my hand and runs back home. I jog after him when I get to his house I go straight to the basement and I gasp at what I saw. Jack covered in blood… "I told you not to come here" he said as I pick him up. Grab some clothes from the closet and lay him on the bed. "I'll be back" I said as I told him to put some clothes in the bag that was on the bed. I head up stairs I heard him so "no don't go up there he'll kill you". I turn my head "Don't worry I'll be fine and I'll come back save" I said as I run up stairs. I turn around and see his dad laying on the floor past out from all the beer he had…I slowly go the kitchen and grab a knife…his dad slowly gets up and I run at him stabbing him in the neck. I leave him there to die I run back to Jack to see he has the clothes ready. "He is dead right" he asked and I go over to him, lift his chin and kiss him and the lips. I move away and pick him up as he arms go around my neck "Don't worry everything is going to be alright just go to sleep" I said as he went to sleep in my arms. I started to walk toward the temple. I wasn't until early morning I saw the temples door. Clay, Omi, Kimiko. Dojo, and master Fung all looked at me with shocked eyes. "I'll tell you what happened over tea" I said as I take Jack to my room and lay him down, covered him up, and left for the tea room.

TEA ROOM

"Young wind dragon, why have you brought Jack Spicer here in the condition." Master Fung asked I sigh this is going to be a long story. "We were after the new Wu Master Fung when I say Jack shopping and he had the Wu on but he gave a fake one to Chase and Wuya. We started to talk and he told me about how his family treats him. They treated him like a toy. If he fought back they would cut him or whip him just to have sex with him every guy in his family pays his father to do it. I could tell something was wrong with him when I say the blood on his jean at the mall. I promise him I wouldn't tell anyone but I had to Master Fung just to save his life….seven years he had to put up with the life he had…all he wanted was a normal life to live and have a normal family to love he…all I can do I guess is to help him…I know it will take time to have him back to his old self but I need to try…he deserves a real life. Wuya and Chase don't know about it and I will tell them if Jack once my too." I said as I drank my tea while I wait for the others to say something. "Will…will…he be alright. I guess we had no clue that Jack life really is bad" Kimiko said close to tears, as Clay and Omi looked down at their laps. "I'm going to check on Jack; also I will not be the wind dragon until Jack is back to his old self." I said as I walk back to my room put the bag on my back and pick up Jack and left the temple without a word. The next few years are going to be rough. Clay, Omi, Master Fung, Dojo and Kimiko were all shocked. "Will he be back Master Fung" Omi asked. "I'm afraid not young dragon. He has to fine out his own path." Master Fung said "young dragons I think it's time for bed" he added as he walk out of the tea room leaving the young dragons to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

RAI'S IN LOVE

Jack's pro

I woke up in a bed. I was wondering what happened…then I remembered what happened. I was shocked the Raimundo would just take me away from the hellhole I once called home….I looked around the room. It was a very good size room with a bed, living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. I wonder where Raimundo is at. I'm starting to get hungry. I wonder if he went to go burn down the house the Ace's body in it… I know that he kill him the night before…and I don't care I'm glad he is dead. I go to the kitchen and get a sandwich and go back to the bed. I wonder if I ever have the feeling of loving someone. Soon I feel asleep on the bed with the T.V. on.

Raimundo's pro

I looked down at the dead body of Ace Spicer and around the house…I try to find things Jack might want to keep. I head towards the master bed room…I smirked…found it as I grab an old box with beautiful jewelry inside ….I know how much he loves his mom even after she's dead. I go outside and burn the house down to the ground after I grabbed everything that Jack might want to keep with him. I need to get back the hotel room. As soon as I get back to the room, I looked over at the bed and saw Jack laying there in a large t-shirt…damn…I have to take things slow before I rush into things… I slowly walk over to him and get ready for bed. I put the box on the nightstand next to him, as I climb into bed (Raimundo sleeps in his boxers). I heard him whimper…I pull him into my chest just telling Jack, everything is going to be better and no one is going to hurt you. I slowly kissed his forehead and went to sleep.

Normal Pro

Jack woke up warm and it felt nice...he knows that it wasn't Ace, but…who…then he remember that Raimundo took him away from his father and ….Jack's face went a bright red before he kicked Raimundo off the bed and run towards the bathroom. Raimundo got off the floor and looked around in a fighting stance…seeing no enemy was around but heard Jack in the bathroom throwing up what every he had ate and other things. Raimundo went to the bathroom door. "Jack are you ok" Raimundo asked as he heard Jack crying…"Jack it's me Raimundo come on open the door" Jack opened the door and buried his face into Raimundo's chest still crying. Raimundo just hugged Jack until he stopped crying. . . "Jack what's wrong" Raimundo asked. . . Jack just handed him a stick. . . Raimundo wasn't stupid and looked at the pregnant test . . . a little pink plus sign was on there. . . "Jack . . . did your father do a test on you went you were little" Raimundo asked as Jack nodded his head yes into Raimundo's bare chest. "It's ok. . . I'm going to look after you and the baby . . . no one is going to come after you." Raimundo said as he picked up jack and laid him on the bed. "go back to sleep I'm going to go get some pain pills from the drug store" Raimundo said as he got dressed. "Do you want to come?" Raimundo asked and Jack nodded his head yes. "good now get dress because we have to go shopping to for new clothes for you and the baby when you know if it's a girl or a boy" Raimundo said as Jack was ready "It's going to be a girl" Jack said with one hand on his stomach. Raimundo put his hand over Jack's "I say it's going to be a boy" Raimundo grabbed Jack's hand and the check out of the hotel room. Heading down town to the drug store to get what they needed. After they got the pain killers and clothes Raimundo was thinking of where they could go. "Jack . . . where do you want to stay until the baby is born" Raimundo asked as Jack look up at Raimundo. "Maybe we should fine Chase and Wuya. . . They might know how to help us" Jack said as Raimundo used the serpent's tail to go to Chase's kingdom or whatever you want to call it. "CHASE OPEN THIS DOOR NOW" Raimundo yelled as Jack hid behind Raimundo. "Well if it is not the young wind dragon . . . what are you doing here" Chase asked as he saw Jack hiding behind Raimundo. "We need to talk to Wuya NOW" Raimundo said with angry in his voice. "Fine . . . follow me" Chase said as Raimundo and Jack followed him. "Jackie . . . is that you "Wuya asked as Jack come out behind of Raimundo as run towards Wuya crying and telling her what happened. "Is is all true . . . wind dragon" Wuya asked as Jack fell asleep after crying his eyes out. "Yes it's all true . . . and also Jack is pregnant with Ace's baby because on an experiment he did on Jack go he was little" Raimundo said as they talked about it over tea. "Did you kill Ace" Chase asked "Yeah I did and burned down the house with his body in it. Nothing is left but Jack's mother's jewelry box as Raimundo gave Wuya the box to open it when Jack was ready. "What do you plan on doing know" Chase asked "I'm not sure. . . I know the doctors will put Jack somewhere if we went. . . I'm not going to let that happen to him. As where to live until the baby is born, I don't know. . . I can't go back home. My mother will not be happy with me." Raimundo said as he drank his tea. "Both of you will live here until the baby is born and you can stay or not. The choice is up to the both of you" Chases said as he leaved the room to go to bed. "You can stay in the guest room with Jackie . . . does he still have nightmares of what happened" Wuya asked. "Yes, sometimes he wakes up screaming and I have to told him down sometimes or he'll wake up crying and it's just too much to for me right now. . . sometimes I start to cry because I can't be strong enough to stop the nightmares" Raimundo said as Wuya laid Jack down and walked over towards Raimundo. "Don't worry I'm sure you will be strong for Jackie in the near future after the baby is born." Wuya said as he kissed Raimundo's forehead "just get some sleep both you need the sleep" Wuya said as she left them to sleep. Raimundo climbed into bed and went to sleep as he felt Jack snuggle into his chest. Raimundo sighed. The next few years are going to be a living hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Four months later

Rai's pro

It's been four months since Jack and I have been with Chase and Wuya. Chase has helped us a lot since I brought Jack here. Wuya took jack shopping again since she doesn't want to let Jack know that Chase is training me to become stronger. I already killed his father side of the family, His uncle and Cousins Sam, Nick, Owen, Ray, and Jacob. All I have to do is kill his mother's side of the family. "Very good young dragon" Chase said "take a good rest and we will continue this tomorrow" he added before he headed towards the door leaving me alone. I walk out of the secret room and started to walk into the living room to see Jack on the couch looking at the baby clothes that he got from shopping today. I smiled he was too cute for his own good. "Scott dropped by to check on me today" Jack said as I sat next to him. "He said that I might have twins or triplets" he added with a hand on his stomach and I sighed. I pecked him on the cheek. "It's ok" I said as I put a hand on his stomach. "No matter what happens I will always be there to protect you" I added as I left to go shower. "Don't stay up too late reading your book" Jack added as he went to put the things for the babies. I saw him lying on the bed with a small tiger cub that Chase got him when I was away killing off his family members. "Jack . . . what would happen if your family was to die?" I asked him as I laid me head on his stomach as he started to play with my hair. "I would be happy that someone would care enough to do that for me." Jack said with a smile on his lips. "I have something for you" I said as I held up a small box. Jack took hold of the box and opens it and gasps at what he saw. It was a gold ring with his birthstone and mine together in a heart. "What… I don't know what to say" Jack said to me, so I kissed him on the lips just a small one. "How about a yes would be nice" I said and he nodded his head yes. I was happy.

Jack's pro

I can't believe that Raimundo would do something like that for me, gave me a wedding ring. I was in shock. So I got up in the morning and showered and went to the living room when I was done. Wuya was in the kitchen so I sat next to her drinking a cup of tea that she makes me every morning when she saw the ring on my hand and gasped. "Jackie… what is that on your hand" Wuya asked me. I blushed and looked down at my tea. "Something that Raimundo gave to me last night" I said as Raimundo came in and gave me a quick peck on my cheek "Good morning Wuya how was your shopping day yesterday" Raimundo asked as he started to drink his coffee. As Wuya had her mouth opened from the kiss on the cheek thing. Chase walked in right after Raimundo and just smirked. I know Raimundo is the one killing my family, but it's so sweet that he would do that for me. "I see that you have finally did what you wanted to do for four months young dragon" Chase said as Raimundo nodded his head yes. "Shall we go train some more today or would you like the day off" he added. " I would like to train for half the time and the rest off" Raimundo said as he left with Chase. I sighed this is going to be a long day. "Wuya will you teach me to cook?" I asked. Wuya nodded her head yes, so after three hours I learned to cook a whole cooking book and some other things as well. "Thank you Wuya do you think they will like their lunch" I asked as I looked at the clock. Wuya smiled "Of course they will, they will love it" she said as he left to go hunt for something. I went back to our room. I smiled I can't wait until he is back from training, maybe a little nap won't hurt. I thought as I lied down on the bed to take a small nap.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The visit and the birthday's

Jack's pro

I woke up with someone gentle shaking my body "jack it's time to wake up" Raimundo said as he kissed jack. "No" I said as I pulled the covers over my shoulder and tried to go back to sleep. "Jack chase called a meeting today and wants us to go" Raimundo said as he helped me out of bed. "I still don't want to go thought I have a bad feeling about this meeting" I said as Raimundo intertwined our fingers together and walked to the meeting room

Wuya's pro

. I was really pissed off at him and jack was so not himself today he was not talking to me at all and I was very mad at Chase for calling this meeting. "Ok chase what is this meeting all about anyways" I asked as I was doing my nails. "I think we will get visitors today from Raimundo's old friends" Chase said as Raimundo looked up "WHAT!" Raimundo said as he jumped up out of his set looking up at Chase with fire in his eyes. "I will not have this not now and not ever . . . if they are coming here I'm not going to see them" Raimundo said as he left the room. Over the past few months the temple elders think Raimundo went over the heylin so the brain washed the other dragons to get Raimundo back to their said. Jack sighed "I'll go try to calm him down" Jack said as he left to go see why Raimundo was acting this way. Jacked looked over at the bed and saw Raimundo laying on his stomach screaming into a pillow. " it's not good to scream into a pillow " Jack said as he started to rub Raimundo's shoulders to make him feel better. " I don't want anyone near you unless its Chase, Wuya or I to make sure you're save" Raimundo said as he kissed jack's lips " and I don't want you to make yourself stressed out over this" he added as he walked over the closet and grabbed out something from his coat. "Don't tell me you're going to kill them" Jack said in a scared tone. "I have to do this to protect you and _OUR_ children " Raimundo said as he walked out the door. Jack was shocked that was the first time Raimundo called the babies_ OUR_ children. Jack got up and went back to the meeting room. "Raimundo is going to kill them." Jack said as Wuya looked shocked and asked "why would he do that" Jack sigh "he wants any threats away from the children and I know Kimiko hates him for leaving" Jack said as the temple warriors jumped through the window. Raimundo was bleeding from a wound from his arm. Jack ran over to his side. "Kimiko we only came here to get Raimundo from the heylin side "Clay said as Kimiko pushed Jack away from Raimundo. Raimundo punched Kimiko in the face as Chase saved Jack from falling to the ground and losing the babies. "KIMIKO YOU BITCH YOU COULD OF KILL _MY_ BABIES" Raimundo said as he pushed Kimiko back into the group. "Next time I see you here . . . all of you WILL be DEAD by MY hand" Raimundo said as he picked up jack and carried him all the way to their bed room and laying Jack down who was crying his eyes out. "It's ok I'm here no one is going to hurt you." Jack said as both of them heard yelling and fighting and then "We will be back" screamed my Kimiko. "Rai… I'm scared" Jack said. Raimundo smiled. It's been a couple of months since Jack called him by his nickname. Raimundo laid next to jack and kiss his lips. " I promise no one is going to hurt them" Raimundo said as he put a hand on Jack's stomach. "I will protect you and OUR children no matter what happens in our lives" Raimundo added as Jack fell asleep in his arm and soon Raimundo feel asleep afterwards. Wuya checked on them and saw how cute they were and took a picture of them and would give it to them when the babies are born to but in an album for the babies to show their future wife or husband.

The next morning regular pro

Jack woke up so something rubbing his stomach and talking to the babies. "Yeah and I saved your mommy from the mean dragon as I hit the dragon into its grave. And mommy and daddy lived happily ever after with chase the prince and wuya the queen of evil" rai said as jack poked his head. "What did you tell them… it sounded like you had fun since their kicking me right now" jack said as rai looked up at him and kissed his lips lightly. "just telling them a story how I saved mommy and how daddy kicked butt and how wuya and chase our the prince and queen of evil in the living room" he said as he got up and helped jack off the bed. "we need to choose names for them today since in two more months they will be out of me and I can see my feet again" jack said as rai laughed and helped jack downstairs to the living room. " wuya do you think they will come back" rai asked and he and jack set on the couch while chase was telling this lions and tigers to up the protection on jack . then the doctor came by to check on jack "well looks like the babies want to come out soon." The doctor said as he shook hands with rai and left. "I'm tired so I'm going to go to bed" jack said as rai kissed his check. "wuya why don't you go get the other Wu from the temple while Raimundo and I train" chase said. "Will jack be alright" wuya asked as rai nodded his head yes. "Don't forget he has the cub chase gave him" rai added as every one left to go to what they were doing. Back in the room jack coved his mouth with his hand … the babies wanted out right now but he didn't want to make everyone stop what they were doing beside jack know the babies were ok since they were in a womb of magic that Wuya gave him. After three hours an d many pushes later six babies were born. Jack started to cry. Two looked liked his father while the other three looked him rai and him. Soon he got up and cleaned them all off and dressed the three girls and three boys. Jack needed to tell someone but rai was going to be back soon, so jack layed them on the bed with pillows around them and layed next to them. Jack smiled this was the perfect life. Soon jack saw the door opening as rai looked around the room and saw jack laying down. Rai smiled and walked over to the bed when he saw the babies in shock. Rai kissed jack on the lips and hugged him. "Rai what's wrong" jack said as he looked at Raimundo who held on the babies looking amazed at how small they were. 18 inches and weighed 17 oz. all of the babies. "jack when did this happen" Raimundo asked as he kiss the all of the babies foreheads. "about couple of hours of go I didn't want you to stop training so I …um let it happened" jack said as rai put the baby back on the bed . " I need to get chase and wuya" rai said as he kissed jack over and over again thanking him for the beautiful babies and left out the door with a blushing jack and six smirking babies.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Jack's pro

Its been three years since the whole thing with my husbands old friends. I sigh and got up and didn't see chase or wuya all day, I went down stairs to see them fighting the rai's old friends. Chase died at the hands of clay and wuya died out the hands of kimiko. Omi looked around " lets go find rai and kill of jack and the babies why we still can" he said as I ran back up stairs into the babies room to see rai there. " yeah what's wrong" he asked me and I told him what happened down stairs, but it was too late kimiko killed all my babies, I was crying like a baby as rai held me close. "I thought I told you all to stay away from my family and now you killed my kids that didn't have a chance at life because of you three" rai said, I know he was getting mad but he had to stop. "rai calm down please lets get away while we still can" I said but it was too late. Kimiko use her new sword on me and it went through my gut, I gasp and fell to the ground. Rai killed all of them and held me close "baby wake up please you can't leave me, I need you now" he said , but it was too late. Rai loss his family and so he took out a knife and cut his writs and held on to his wife. One last time did you get to kiss his wife and see his kids. Soon the whole place was on fire and everyone's soul will haunt the castle forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The nightmare

Rai pro

I woke up screaming and covered in sweat. I look around the room and saw that everything and everyone was okay. I sigh and smiled. I hear jack move over and look at me. "Are you okay" he asked as I hug him. "just I nightmare is all" I said and just hold him. "if your okay then lets get up and start the day." he said. " no" I said " I just want to hold you right now" I added. " ok after we check on the kids" he said. We got up and checked on the kids, change and feed them all and went to have breakfast. Chase and wuya are on a trip to get the new wu that appeared this morning. We were out in the backyard with the children when we heard an explosion in the castle. I looked over and jack and he gathered our children and hid behind a tree with them. I kiss jack and my babies and went to see what happen. I enter the main room and held my sword ready to fight. "what do we have here" I voice said. I know that voice. I turn around and saw clay, omi and kimiko there standing hold on to little jay. He had problems breathing when he was born and he's gotten better, but needed to rest for a couple of hours. " what do you guys want I thought I told you to never come back again or I would kill you with my own hands." I said. I could feel jack take the babies in our room and lay on the bed with them. Then I heard his voice "rai is everthing ok" he asks me. "no the old friends are back and they have jay" I said as I see jack walk behind clay and stay his leg as he yells he drops jay and jack grabbed him and ran over to me. I take out my sword and kill omi and kimiko and clay, while jack hold little jay who was crying for his mommy and daddy. I go over there and hug them. " its over, its finally over" I said as jack cries into my chest and jay sucks on his fingers and giggles . Jay is the youngest out of all of them. I smile and pick up my wife and head to our room to see all my babies sleeping. I have eight kids seven daughters and one son. Our daughters names are Aquata, Andrina, Arista, Attina, Adella and Alana. I'm so happy with my family.

THE END EVERYONE LIVED HAPPY EVERY AFTER !!!!


End file.
